To Love and To Be Loved
by akiratalesxo
Summary: Naruto had found himself in an inescapable dance with what his people thought of as the devil. He however believed he had been caught in a blissful marriage with an angel with pearl eyes and porcelain skin, one he wishes to never escape for the sake of his own being as well as their people's harmony. Based on a royal arranged marriage AU. OOC for first two chapters.
1. The Arrangement

**Summary:** Naruto had found himself in an inescapable dance with what his people thought of as the devil. However, he had found that what his God had brought him to was very much an angel in the form of porcelain skin and pearl eyes. In order to keep peace between the people of his country, he had agreed to a union which no one, not even Hinata could refuse. And slowly but surely both realized they did not want to escape this dangerous but beautiful harmony.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Pairing:** Naruhina

 **Info:** _Inspired by the beautiful Bollywood movie Jodhaa Akbar - thus copy right of the idea is to them and of course the characters are from Naruto._ I highly recommend it. I also want to say Naruto and Hinata may be a bit OOC this chapter but due to discomfort in one another's presence. Their original personalities will progress as we further along. Italics mean it's in Naruto's sort of view as well as sometimes flashbacks - but I promise to make this difference obvious! There will probably be 2 or 3 chapters.

 **Disclaimer: Inspired by Jodhaa Akbar the beautiful Bollywood film. So thus Copyright goes to the directors and producers of that movie and credit goes to them.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: The Arrangement_**

* * *

 _"_ _I love my country, but foremost, I love peace and unity as I know you take greatly to heart," Hiashi, the leader of Kanto said, and Naruto could not help but hear the underlying sorrow in his voice as he spoke his words which were both bold and true, "But the violence between our lands has grown far too much. Fathers, mothers, daughters, brothers and children are dying at our hands, their blood spilling over what we once called great nations. But how great can we be for allowing such torture to happen? I know that this violence will not end unless I join your treaty, but out of both honour and love, I cannot allow it for you understand the greatest thing a leader fears is a lack of control,"_

 _Naruto, the Emperor of Konoha, had never before seen such eyes. It was the first thing to strike him as Hiashi approached him for a discussion, one of which he had asked to discuss privately. The cold look in his white pupils took him greatly by surprise for the seas of blue and green he had once seen could not compare in uniqueness. They made him feel uneasy for some reason, but the determination this man held was one Naruto came to quickly admire and so granted his wish of speaking alone with only his prime minister and the man's bodyguard in the room._

 _"_ _I have a proposal for you, your Highness, one that will unite both our people in a bond that cannot be broken by weapons and blood," his eyes were fixated on Naruto's, and though the man's voice was shaking slightly Naruto did not take advantage of it._

 _The Emperor had truly been one of great cultural understanding, and as a Kami follower, he always believed that he should love all the people his lord created, whether they be Kami followers like himself, or the Byakugan worshippers like the man in front of him – people of which Kamis did not take kindly to. This division of religion and culture had provided great wars and sacrifices in the past, including the life of his own father and uncle. So Naruto had always had the greatest ideals in creating peace. And knowing that this man shared his ideals and truths was of great comfort to him, despite the ones of his own blood questioning him. However, despite this, the words the man uttered next were ones Naruto could only gape at, and his blood grew extremely warm._

 _"_ _Take my daughter's hand in marriage,"_

* * *

She stood tall and proud despite the heaviness of what felt like the entire world leaning onto her shoulders. She was told this was a great honour by some, and for others a huge traitorous act. This is not what she wanted. She was meant to marry the Prince of the land of the Mist. Her father knew this, but the way he had so pleadingly asked her, even bowing to touch her feet as a sign of begging showed her how much this meant to him. Some would even say such an act was woeful. She could hardly look into the man's eyes after the actions, feeling herself break piece by piece.

She remembered looking outside the window while he pleaded with her, watching as the free, colourful birds painted with red and green twirled with the path of the wind. Freedom. That's what she wanted, what she craved. All she wanted in life was to love her cousin, her family both alive and dead and above all her Lord.

Instead, she was here at a Kami temple, her hands within his as she granted herself over to him and his religion. His own God. She inwardly growled, upset by what she had become - a tool in a political alliance that was never meant to have occurred. She hated her father for this. She hated this Emperor for allowing it. Though his hands were callous yet warm, she could not help but want to push him away with a cold, sinister vibe running through her veins. They walked around the bronze pot with petals of white and red scattering the floor and a long red cloth material tied at both their waists, a symbol that they were their souls were now tied together. She glanced up slightly; ignoring the priest's words to try and study the man's expression only to find the red veil that had been placed over her face obscured her soon to be husband.

Again, she frowned at this word. Husband. She had sworn to herself, as soon as her father had uttered out the words of marriage, they she would always belong to one thing only. And no one could stray her, not matter how handsome the man in front of her was – she would always belong to her lord.

* * *

 _"_ _The Princess wishes to see you, oh great one,"_

 _He never enjoyed being called 'oh great one'. It had been something he had strongly opposed. He was no greater to his fellow politicians. He had noted he was only in his enticing position (to the public anyway) due to blood and ensured to do his best to make his subjects happy, no matter their backgrounds._

 _"_ _Yes, Shikamaru?" he looked to his friend who had just entered his tent, which was decorated with reds, pinks, oranges and yellows hanging from the top of the tents and on the cushions he had placed himself on. Not only this, but the head of Kanto had insisted on treating him with gifts, which were littered in baskets on the ground in front of him, much like at the vidhi* of their Byakugan religion he had noted._

 _"_ _The Princess wishes to speak to you," Shikamaru sighed, his hand behind his head as he rubbed his black hair, "She wants to ask something of you,"_

 _Naruto frowned at this. Unimpressed by the constant games he constantly found himself in, with the head being its orchestrator no doubt, he shot up from his seat and strolled towards the entrance of his high top tent to be greeted with another one surrounded by the female subjects and the head of the Kanto region. Marching towards the entrance, he looking disdainfully at the man with white eyes who winced at his presence as though he was sliced with a knife on his pale skin._

 _"_ _What is it?" Naruto spat, agitated at the man's flinching above else. He thought the clan was to show no fear?_

 _"_ _I am sorry, but the Princess will not tell me,"_

 _He furiously marched into the tent, and briefly admired the way the somewhat see-through white material of unworn saris, which were stitched together cascaded down to the floor from the ceiling, shielding the individual behind who was not to be viewed before the wedding. Looking past the white material, he saw the shape of the woman, who had noticed his presence before he had even noticed hers. Blue eyes trailed along the edges of the being in front of him, noting how she was wearing a green sari and a veil as well as pearls around her neck. He growled as he could not even see the sight of her eyes, and his impatience started to break through. But, before he could speak of his disgust, soft words enticing his senses silenced his fiery soul._

 _"_ _I welcome you, your grace," her smooth, velvet voice wrapped itself within his thoughts, sweeping him off his feet and his heart felt light at her gentleness, "Words cannot express how thankful I am that you visited me to hear my thoughts,"_

 _The fists he did not realize he was holding relaxed, and he put his hands behind his back, a softer expression illuminating his eyes, "I-I have two conditions I d-desperately wish to discuss with you. If they are agreed upon, I-I will marry you without hesitation," he could sense her voice shaking slightly, whether it was from fear or nervousness he did not know._

 _"_ _And what are they?" he said, spurring her to continue, feeling his heart racing as the woman, still behind the white curtain, stepped forward with her hands moving in front of her to grip onto one another, almost as if in prayer as her head bowed down._

 _"_ _My first condition is that I must be allowed to keep my religion…my faith to the lord without being coerced into any other one,"_

 _Though not surprised, he found himself unknowingly attracted towards her bold statement, one of which many would frown upon. He was impressed by her dedication, and her faith to the Lord he did not know. However he did not wish to show this, and kept his straight expression, "Go on?"_

 _"_ _I-I…" he could hear the shifting of her beads, seeing as she fidgeted with them in her fingers, "…I will be allowed to b-bring an idol of my choosing and a s-small temple must be built for Him,"_

 _This woman knew how damaging these words could be, for herself and to him. His facial expression did not change and he took in her unwavering resolve. And with that, he turned on his heels and walked outside of the tent, being greeted with confused and curious subjects._

 _Unknown to him, the woman's heart was beating just as fast as his. And she begged for him to be less resilient towards her conditions. Unfortunately for her, Naruto was not one to break his promises, and just like the followers of the Byakugan he too held vigour and boldness – but after all, he was born on the same soil as his bride._

 _He would have her by his side, even if he had to take on the world._

* * *

 _He remembered lying on her bed in his palace on the evening of their wedding day. The hot summer had brought with it beautiful warm nights with the chirping of crickets lying in the background. He watched as she fidgeted her fingers, a trait he had noticed since he first saw her. Smiling at her awkwardness, he leaned in closer, hoping to see the eyes of the one he had married, only for her to look away._

 _Getting up onto his knees, he reached his hand forward and brushed his fingertips against the veil that she had covered her face with. It was light and smooth, almost as if he were touching nothing at all. She turned her face slightly to his, and without a second thought he gently pulled the material off of her face and laid it upon her head, where he could finally see the colour of her midnight blue hair._

 _He remembered that it was a moment he would behold for the rest of his life. The memory would always be fresh in his mind as he gazed into white eyes, which were tinted with lavender. Unlike her fathers, they were kind and tender, enfolding him in a warmth he had never felt before. He looked at her plump, small lips, so pink and soft. He watched her nimble fingers move away the veil from her hair, revealing her long, dark hair cascading down her back in a plait. Her face was slightly rounded, but her nose was like a button and she had the most delicate features. Her eyes were surrounded by long eyelashes, which framed them like they were a work of art. And at the thought, he realized she truly was a masterpiece, painted and perfected as if by the hands of God himself._

 _Oh Kami, she was_ _ **breathtaking.**_

 _Yet, now those eyes haunted him, like little shimmering moons which followed and judged his every movement. He could not focus on political matters knowing that she would be there to welcome him home, and her song of bravery and love of her god wrapping his senses slowly, and echoing through the corridors of his Palace. Even the smell of her incenses she lit and the sweet humming of her voice during her prayers were thoroughly missed when he was away – and to be greeted with such a wondrous and spirited being truly made him feel at home. Yes, it like a blissful dream. After four months of marriage, he realized that he relied on her, even if she was hesitant towards his presence. The way his name would fall from her lips, and the flutter of her eyes and the blush across her cheeks whenever he returned was something that he was coming to crave. Not that he minded._

* * *

Though she did not make it obvious, she too had been staring at him, her eyes following him, unwavering from the Emperor as he walked through the open, outdoor corridors of the palace, his being oozing of charm and intellect. She would not admit that she too had remembered that night, where her eyes could finally lay upon the man's face. When Hinata had first looked, she saw dark blue orbs gazing into her soul, almost studying her and as time passed, she saw them change into a soft, cerulean blue; so full of brilliance, wonder and life. It made her speechless, and she could feel her cheeks adorning a pink colour as she continued to analyze the sharp features of his face, where his blonde unruly hair complemented his tanned skin and the whisker marks on his cheeks were rather…adorable. The smile that graced his lips was soft and she almost melted in his presence.

She had heard the tales of the man's beauty, with women all over the country trying to catch a glimpse of him, even daring to try brush their skin against his. The next day when she had caught his practicing his stances shirtless was the first time she understood their urge to touch him, with the sunlight making the drops of sweat on his toned body glisten and his face and eyes catching the rays in the most beautiful way possible. He simply glowed. It was almost un-human how he shone so brightly, rivalling that of the sun itself as he basked gloriously in it, swiftly moving with his sword from one stance to the other.

It was not just his looks either, but his unwavering belief and bravery that took her breath away. He was so kind to all around him, never once allowing such harsh treatment of his servants and would furiously roar at any who would disrespect those he loved the most. As she watched him from behind closed curtains, she could only bask in such a powerful being's presence yet also find herself falling for his kind touch and tender gazes whenever he so much as looked at her. The fact that such an influential man with a fierce spirit could also be such a gentle, passionate being was so bewildering to her. It made her look past that of a King, and rather into a man. A blonde, head-strong, kind-hearted, and sometimes humorous man.

The feeling of warmth started to engulf her whenever he was near, and would soon disappear whenever he was away, leaving a cold and hollow space within her. She even ached when he told her he would be leaving for a while, and she could not help but question why. Even when she slept beside him, she felt the impulse to brush her hand against his cheek, and the thought of waking up to an empty space one day made her unbelievably frightened. He was becoming a part of her – one she felt she could not live without, much to her dismay.

* * *

 _Many thought he was a fool, and a traitor to his nation for allowing this union to a woman of such low status – to which he would silence them in more ways than one, and would continue to do so until all accepted their Empress of Konoha. He remembered accidently watching her change through the curtains that separated them as they altered their clothing, and captured her lustrous body as it caught the moonlight that shone through their windows. He trailed his eyes down the curves of her body, not missing a single line as he followed her hourglass shape from her legs to her bosom and then to her face. He had gasped in awe at the sight of her – and it was the first time he had felt the desire to touch her in such…crude ways._

 _He was questioned plenty of times during his meetings, especially by his finance minister on the woman's influence over his political decisions._

 _"_ _Is it you that has decided this? Or the Empress herself?" The man with the grey, rugged beard asked, stepping forward as he did so, speaking on behalf of all his subordinates._

 _"_ _What is that meant to mean?" Naruto questioned, his eyebrow coaxing upwards as he gave his papers to Shikamaru, his advisor. They had just been through a hefty debate on the abolishment of pilgrim taxes of the Byakugan worshippers, one of which Naruto proved more persuasive over._

 _Naruto had never liked the grey haired man's attitude to today's politics. He was rather old fashioned in his way of thinking and did not like to be reminded that the world he once knew is also changing. For the better, the Emperor would add. The bigoted state of mind during his grandfather's reign had started to dwindle when his father had taken the throne, and Naruto hoped within his that he could finish what his father had started. He kept the finance minister out of respect, rather than wanting. However, his offside comments and sneers were starting to ride his patience, especially when it came to the matters of his wife. Their Empress._

 _"_ _We have all seen a change in your persona my lord, do not think of it as a personal vendetta against yourself or the Empress," he asked, "but you cannot allow yourself to be influenced by such a person,"_

 _"_ _And by such a person, you mean?" Naruto once again pressed, his hands behind his back as he walked to the man his grandfather once called a friend._

 _"_ _A Byakugan girl," the finance minister answered simply, and Naruto halted in front of the man,_

 _"_ _A Byakugan girl?" Naruto repeated, eyes furrowing at the man's bigoted perception of the world. Naruto could have laughed at the man's ignorance, he truly was in a warped world where only the Kami gods and followers ruled, where only they could pray to their gods without being taxed. Well, in Naruto's world that would just not work._

 _As Naruto waited in front of the man, he stood firm and a foot taller, his heavy dark eyes patronizing the finance ministers cause. The Emperor put his thumb up, "First of all, the Byakugan user is not just my wife but your Empress. Any ill mannered words of her will not be tolerated," Naruto stepped forward, holding a second finger up to indicate that he was not done, "Second of all, all people of my country should be able to pray to their Gods without having to pay. To measure the Gods worth in coins is an insult. No matter if they are Kami ones or the single Byakugan Lord," his middle finger went up, "And lastly, my country is full of all religions, and I have always sought for them to live in harmony just as my father did before. So if I am to be influenced by my wife, one who has great cultural appreciation and knowledge, then so be it. And if you have an issue with this, then you can bloody well get out of my court!"_

 _He watched as she stroked the parrots he had placed near her bedroom quarters, hoping that their vibrant colours and cleverness would ease her into the settings of a new home. Though at that moment he had sharply inhaled his breath as she released the birds into the clear blue skies, and he smiled as they twirled so peacefully into a free world. The servants had gasped at her actions, with one quickly voicing her concern over what 'The Emperor' would do – only to be hushed by the pearl-eyed wonder._

 _"_ _Why would you do such a thing, Empress?" Karin, her personal maid had asked,_

 _She greeted her with a genuine smile, one full of such happiness and bliss, "Because, their freedom is much more important than mine,"_

 _Breaking from his thoughts, he walked to the destination he was supposed to be in, where he would meet his Prime Minister, Jiraya for some late business. However, what Naruto did not realize at the time was that it would be one of his last discussions with his beloved father-figure before his premature demise at the hands of his own soldier. After such an event shattered his very core, it was from then on, he realised, that he needed her presence not just for his comfort, but just to learn how to breathe._

* * *

*vidhi - an event that occurs the day before a Hindi wedding in which the couple seek the blessing of the Gods (Mother Earth in particular).


	2. Falling

I enjoyed writing this chapter so much, and this story in general! It's such a shame I never created it when the Naruhina and Naruto anime vibes were at their peak! Enjoy! **Italics are flash backs!**

 **Disclaimer: Inspired by the beautiful movie Jodhaa Akbar. Thus all copyright goes to them and credit goes to them. I really recommend watching it!**

 **EDIT: Dear reviewer of this chapter under 'Guest'. If you look at the text in bold in the authors notes above both chapters you will see I have put a disclaimer and given credit to the movie Jodhaa Akbar. Of course I know if I didn't that it would be plagiarising. I'm surprised you missed them to be quite honest as they are at the start of every chapter.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2 | Falling_**

* * *

They had placed a wager on this small fight. If she won, she could stay in Kanto, while if he won she would have to return to Konoha with him. After she had refused to come back, this was the only way he could see her being by his side again in Konoha. He had made a mistake, a huge one that had completely shattered her honor and he had asked for forgiveness. However his stubborn wife was not one to forgive so easily as he had found out, and soon he had to take drastic measures to ensure her safety and _his sanity_. As they wielded their swords, he could only think about how this situation had occurred.

 _"_ _She was sent here to kill you, my grace!"_

 _It was like a dagger through his heart, sharp and quick. He could only stare in disbelief as his 'mother' by bond rather than blood stood at his door, eyes full of anger and reflecting the red-hot fire that had been set. Naruto put down his papers, and stood tall as he watched his 'mother' close the door. His softened heart had turned cold at the woman's words whose voice he had trusted for so long. He could close his eyes and hear her telling him of the country he would once rule, and the stories of those kings before him with her voice expressing such joy and pride as she spoke of his brilliance. His mother by blood has never had the time to do such things with him at a younger age, for she was travelling the country as her royal duty due to the death of her husband - his father. However, now he questioned his 'mother' thoroughly, and even frowned at her._

 _"_ _What do you mean, Elder Mother?" he said and watched her close the doors, wanting to speak privately._

 _She turned her head; brown eyes scanned the man's room, before reaching out her hand and opening them to reveal a small vile. It was class, with delicate patterns going around it and a small glass cork covering its contents, "Do you know what this is?"_

 _"_ _I-I do not,"_

 _"_ _It is poison my grace, found in that wench's wooden chest which she had sent to her, "It is at a volume enough to kill one man. You, your highness. Do not tell me you were naïve enough to think the head of Kanto truly wanted to bind our lands to create peace. He is the main culprit behind this violence – he is a mere Byakugan follower who wishes only for blood to be spilled,"_

 _He had always known his 'mother' was not truly fond of his Empress, giving her not so subtle sneers and angry, focused glances. At first he was sure it was out of love that she had questioned the girl's loyalty, but as time passed he had come to realize this woman was truly jealous of the woman he was falling in love with. He desperately in this situation wanted that to be the case, but as he thought about it more he had to question why the vile was there in the first place – especially due to her ever growing distance._

He could see the wild fire lit within her eyes as she flung forward, their swords clashing harshly against one another and their sound echoing in her gardens. He flinched as she pushed forward, forcing him onto the heels of his feet to keep him steady. Catching his momentary hesitance, she pushed him back further, making him stumble and slashed forward, catching the khaki green material of his outfit and slicing the material to make a new slit. If not for him stumbling, he knew she would have cut his thigh, and presumed that she too knew this. Catching himself, he then darted forward, noting her grounded stance as she displayed her sword horizontally to halt the attack and once again the sound of metal clashing echoed in the air, birds shrieking at the harsh echo.

 _As he was about to question her, Shikamaru burst into the room with a knife in hand. The Emperor watched as a look of pure relief was captured in his friend's onyx eyes, only to be replaced quickly with urgency, "Emperor! There has been a ruckus in the palace gardens near the horses sheds. A man with no identity was seen talking to the Empress, hand in hand with one another, I think you should take a look before he tries to run and make orders from that point,"_

 _Blue eyes hardened at the revelation. Hand in hand with another man? He sprinted to the balcony of his room, his skin shivering at the cold air the night had to offer. Placing his hand on the stone rail-like features he analyzed the area, and his eyes widened at the sight of his wife holding the hands of another, with her assistant watching. He held a vice like grip onto hard material, his blood starting to trickle down his palms. The physical pain was nothing like the wounds in his heart._

 _He could not see the face of the man and only witnessed the kindest of smiles etching itself onto the woman's face – a smile he had never seen upon her blessed lips before. And he hated that. Almost like the nine-tailed god had enriched him, his burning tails igniting the Emperor's jealous core._

 _"_ _Cease him at once!" he called out, his voice booming across the landscape as within seconds his servants and guards cornered the two, and if he were not so enraged, he would cry at the way her soft eyes grew in shock and fear._

She once again forced the sword upwards, and Naruto leapt backwards in a defensive stance as she dove forward to strike only for them to be in the same position. Hinata admired the drops of sweat running down the side of his face, reveling in the fact that she was in the better position. They both pushed forward, a game of strength ensuing only for Naruto the result as the winner. Flinging her sword upwards, he dove through her legs and sliced at the white material, which had been attached to her headdress - which was turban like but much smaller and white. As he pulled the material with his sword he saw it fling off and caught it within his own hands. He watched her turn, her dark locks of hair now curling down her being, contrasting with her white robe. He basked her voluptuous looks and fluttering eyes, and deemed himself unworthy of having such a beauty to share the same name as him,

"Oh Kami," he said breathlessly, his arms relaxing at her gentle presence as she too watched him.

 _He put away his sword when his guards had told him that the man had escaped on a black horse, which had not been one of their own. He detected quickly that his Empress had provided him with an entrance and exit and cursed himself for being such a fool, the words of the Elder Mother ringing in his ears._

 _He was now in the gardens, face to face with the woman whom he married with her being tall and eyes fierce, almost wanting to pour out her own anger at his disregard. Naruto could have punched a wall at the look in her eyes when she had stared at the man, so full of hope and love, "For her traitorous acts against the Konoha Empire, arrest Karin!"_

 _"_ _M-me!?" Karin has called out, before being abruptly yanked away by the guards who had previously surrounded them._

 _"_ _Wait!" Hinata cried, her genuine concern for the woman's life ringing within her voice and moved forward in hopes of suppressing the Emperor's anger, "I beg you! It was not her fault! She w-I…Just listen t-,"_

 _"_ _Stop!"_

 _And she did. So abruptly that the purple veil of the sari she had worn that day loosened and flowed down her, revealing her midnight, blue locks as they curled down her body like thick vines licking so elegantly against the pale skin of her neck. Her hand that had reached out to the Emperor retracted to her side, as she reveled in the fierce burning radiating from his being. She had never been afraid of such power before that the man unknowingly held within his palms. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him utter his next words,_

 _"_ _May I know what was so important that you thought to hide it from your husband? Sneaking out, in the middle of the night to meet with a stranger?" he stepped forward, his steely, dark blue eyes not breaking contact with Hinata's, "Who was he? The Prince of the Mist?"_

Before he could notice, her sword once again made contact with his and his grip on it loosened as she tugged it upwards, making it fly! Shocked by being disarmed so quickly, he ran for the sword and was chased. He had noticed prior to the event that there were large bronze plates of flower petals and dived for one, flinging the petals into the unsuspecting maiden's face. She flinched at the contact, surprised by the tactic and was enveloped in the most beautiful of floral scents.

As he gripped onto his now recovered sword, he chuckled at the petals that had weaved themselves within her hair, particularly at the pink and white of roses, the red and yellow of gaillardias that was truly inspiring his vision. She stared at him, irritated by his cocky grin and leapt forward once again. He yelped in surprise, dropping the turban like headdress to the floor.

 _Her hands leapt to the place on her heart, and coiled into one another as her mouth grew agape. How had he known of such a man? A man she was deemed to wed years ago? Maybe he knew of the arrangement but how so? She pondered on the questions, trying to break them a part and solve them only for her thoughts to break into pieces as she delved into his deep, blazing eyes. However, at the same time, she was not only shocked but also hurt that he was insinuating such a devious act. One she could never have done._

 _"_ _Elder mother was right about you,"_

 _Eyes widened at the mere name, and her patience started to wear thin at the man's distrust, "How dare you insinuate such things about me! That woman…she had planted a seed full of doubt within your mind! She had tried to divide us since the day we married and…"_

 _"_ _Silence!" he screamed, "How dare you speak of the respected 'Elder Mother' that way! She has nurtured me since birth and I will not allow such foul words to be said of her," he paced slowly forward, his hands behind his back squeezing at the last bit of self-control he had,_

 _"_ _Then as you will not tolerate such words to be said about her, I cannot endure such harsh words to taint my integrity and honour!"_

 _She flinched, as he grew ever closer to her, his presence pushing down on her and her strength shattering like a lotus flower being crushed in her palms. It took everything within her body to stop the tears from trickling down her cheeks. And it took everything in him to stop reaching out and caressing his hands against her cheeks and heal her wounds._

 _Silence enveloped them for several seconds, before she whispered, "How could such a thing happen?" a rhetorical question he presumed, as she looked away from him, her eyes growing cold and misty in a fashion he had never seen before, "Just when I was finally finding love and happiness,"_

 ** _Love…and happiness?_**

 _She looked away from him, not wanting the blue eyes she had grown to admire to alter her next words, "If I have truly acted out such traitorous acts, then please let me know of my punishment,"_

 _His steely demeanour did faltered slightly, and he shook inwardly at the woman's elegance in such a damning situation, with her eyes glazed with the tears that were about to fall. He could feel even is own coming along and clenched his jaw in an effort to save grace, "You will go back to your family,"_

 _"_ _If that is what you see fit, especially as love is based on trust," she sighed, her eyes darkening at being unconsciously devastated at his haste and distrust, "Then perhaps that would be best, your highness,"_

She struck forward without any hesitation, her momentary daze forgotten. Blue eyes widened at the surprise attack, and within a split second he moved the bronze plate upwards, shielding himself. Strong, fast and fluid, she moved like leaves dancing along the breeze as she wielded her sword in her hand. He swayed with her, his hand also holding a sword. This dangerous but exotic dance they caught themselves in was purely spell binding, and he did not want to escape from it as he watched her long, indigo hair release itself from it's braids as she continued to shift smoothly from her stances. Though despite those velvety movements, her strikes were harsh and resilient – she did not hold back as he found himself sprawling backwards into the cushioned area of her garden, her steel weapon pointing towards him.

"Remember, Hinata, I am still your husband," he said, silently agitated at her lack of concern.

 _"How could you do such a thing to him!" He heard a scream, coming from his office and hurries with a knife in hand for what may come next, "I have ignored your foul acts before, but no more!"_

 _Swiftly kicking the door open, the wind causing paper to fly, he saw the two woman standing by his desk, his mother, Kushina and the Elder Mother. His mother wore an orange sari that was decorated with golden patterns woven into the fine material and her red hair clashed pleasantly with the material. The other wore her usual white sari, with her hair covered by the plain material and a red bindi on her forehead. He was perplexed by their presence, and the anger radiating from his mother was by far something he had never seen before._

 _"What is going on here?" Naruto's questioned, putting the knife down._

 _"Beta*, this woman has manipulated you," Kushina spat with pure disgust as she glared at the woman in white, "Hinata was not trying to kill you, and the man you saw with her the other day was her cousin, Neji, who had come to see her after she had sent a letter for his presence. As for the vile, it was never going to be used and that letter was written before your marriage to her! This woman had all her servants look for anything to manipulate you with and it looks to have worked,"_

 _Blue eyes widened at the statement. He had never felt like such a fool. He clutched his hands into fist, knuckles turning white as he tried think straight about the words she had said._

 _"She is lying, your grace!" The woman desperately exclaimed, before turning her attention to Kushina, "how dare you insinuate such horrid things! I raised him! Unlike you I was-"_

 _"That's enough! Do not speak to my mother in such a way," Naruto's voice boomed and the anger he has tried to sir press had been released in those two simple words. He could not help but feel his fierce soul burst, and prayed silently to his God for forgiveness for any words of disgust he said next, "is this true Elder Mother? Look at me in the eyes and tell me it is not true!"_

 _Brown eyes bored into his, silent and still at his question and his heart felt as though it were breaking at her unspoken words. However for Kushina, this was not enough to be a confirmation._

 _"She will not speak my son, instead, let us ask her subordinate," she clapped her hands and called a name, "Tenten!"_

 _Through the doors that would join him to his chambers, a girl with brown hair and eyes in a red and orange sari entered the room. He noticed her shaking slightly with her eyes red and cheeks damp - it did not take long to guess that she had been crying. She swiftly stepped forward, touching his feet in respect of the Emperor before stepping back into her prior position. He looked to 'Mother' who had exchanged a fierce glance at the girl, her lips pursed and jaw clenched in agitation. Naruto believed he did not want to hear the girl's words._

 _"Go on, child, no one will harm I assure you," His mother spoke softly, smiling sadly as the girl looked to the ground,_

 _She closed her eyes before speaking, "Elder Mother had asked for me to look into the Empress's belongings, especially the chest and was told I could not refuse as it was your order your grace. So I did so, under the impression that you had asked for this. That was when I found the vile and letter, both of which I informed Elder Mother were from much before your marriage to Empress Hinata and told her she would do no such thing to harm you! However, she threatened me and used the letter for herself,"_

 _She bowed her head, in both great respect and sorrow as she was rapidly told to leave by his mother. As soon as Tenten left, Naruto breathed in deeply and held his breath before letting out a low growl full of anguish. Whether he meant for the breath to expel his anger he did not know, but as he looked into the brown angry eyes of the respected Elder Mother, his sorrow and resentment returned._

 _"_ _H-how could you? I gave you the status of the mother, asked for your advice and above all respected you so highly. Kami, what have I done…what have I done," he felt his voice breaking and turned his back on the brown eyes he had once respected so much, "You poisoned my mind against my own wife, one I had grown to love so much. Shame on you! And above all shame on me!"_

 _"_ _Y-your highness," Elder Mother spoke, fear for the first time enveloping her being as she watched her Emperor break in front of her eyes,_

 _"_ _Silence," Naruto harshly spat, "It is only because of the way you nurtured me that I will forgive you, but I will deal your punishment later. But as of this moment I no longer wish to see you again," he looked to his hands, studying the golden ring which had promised him to another person's heart, a heart which was so broken as he watched her leave months ago, "Right now…I-I need to get to Kanto,"_

She stopped her actions, frozen in place as she focused her pearl–like eyes onto her husband… _husband._ She had to repeat it to herself again, realizing that she was indeed his _wife_. A concept she had not at first enjoyed, but now she found the way he whispered those words to her truly enticing. And that scared her truly.

She was afraid, very afraid.

His cheeky grin whenever he'd make her blush etched itself into her mind whenever she closed her eyes.

His soft lips curling as he whispered her name echoed in her mind like a lullaby.

The soft, blue eyes dazing into her own were slowly capturing her soul.

She was falling.

Falling for it all.

Falling so deeply in love that she was falling into a place that no one could catch her.

She had promised her Lord and herself that she would always stay true to her word. Her words that her heart was only for her family and the Gods she knew. However she could feel her resolve breaking every time she stared into his deep blue orbs.

Seeing that she was distracted he quickly jabbed his sword underneath her own and though she tried to retract, his movements were far too rapid. The sharp sound that was made as he glided his sword along hers was beautifully silky and he took pleasure in both the sound and the sight in front of him, as her eyes turned wide and glazed with both frustration and surprise. Her mouth was slightly agape and for a brief second, he wondered what it would feel like to brush his own against hers and her porcelain, soft skin. These impure thoughts would shake his mother to the core, but he did not care. He had never craved such beauty. Flicking his wrist upwards, he sent her sword flying into the air and caught it quickly in his other hand. A smirk graced his lips as he pointed the weapon at his unarmed wife.

She clenched her fists to her side, pouting as he mockingly swayed her own blade in front of her, "That was not fair. Ino distracted me!"

He chuckled and his smirk transformed into a charming smile, "Regardless! I won, you lost!" he got up from his seated position, while laying his swords at his sides, "Remember, a moment's distraction can prove between- "

"Life and death, I already know that," Hinata spat out in distaste for his arrogance. Shaking furiously at the situation, as well as how similar it was to the time she sparred with her cousin, Neji, she expelled a growl and swiftly turned her attention to the offender, "Ino! Could you not have waited?"

Ino stepped out from behind the pedestal that held up the outside stone shelter, her hands encased in one another and her head down in respect for the Empress and Emperor of Konoha, "Forgive me, Empress. I have come to inform the Emperor that his messengers have arrived and now wish to speak to him,"

Her irate expression soon softened, and she turned her eyes to the Emperor whose mischievous look had disappeared into a more stoic one. He glanced at Hinata, and they held each other's gaze for a moment, with her pearl eyes meeting his now dark, blue ones. He strolled towards afterwards, only to stop at her side, not looking at one another.

He spoke, concern weaving its way into his voice, and though he was not looking at her, she knew the message was for her, "I'll be back, I promise you, and when I come back, I will make sure to win your heart,"

As he left the garden quarters, Hinata was left alone with just the sound of the birds chirping in the distance and the rays of sun leaking through the lattice architecture that made up the outside shelter and temple. Though the rays were warm, Hinata could not help but feel cold in all senses without her husband's presence and worried for what was next to come their way.

"You fool…you already have, Naruto,"


End file.
